


First date

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Series: Crowley x daughter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Soulmates, candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: Crowley plans the perfect first date except he forges to check the weather





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiel_makes_me_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/gifts).



> I hope that everyone enjoys. It might be a bit on the shorter side but I hope you enjoy either way. 
> 
> This is related to another series I do called sugary love. In the other series it's a reader/Gabriel. This is about there daughter and Crowley. So please feel free to use whatever name you like

Crowley was so excited for your guy's first date. He refused to tell anything about it and that caused you to be excited as well. He walked you to the park with dark clouds overhead. “Crowley are you sure it isn't going to rain or something?” You ask. “Impossible (Y/n).” He said laughing it off. 

 

He showed you a bike and got on. Confused you asked, “where am I supposed to go?” You asked. “You m’dear will sit on the handlebars it quite fun don't worry I won't let you fall.” He said laughing. You two biked around the park until he lead you to a blanket that had plates with pink lemonade and your favorite of chicken salad sandwiches. There was also a romantic song playing in the distance and you figured he had a CD player behind a bush somewhere. You were blushing with how sweet he was being. 

 

You two started to the picnic when you felt something hit your head. You looked up to see that it has started to rain, and hard. With a laugh you pull Crowley with you until you're both underneath a thicket of trees that blocked out the rain. Leaves swirling around you due to the wind you sat down with Crowley. “I'm sorry (Y/n), I was so caught up in giving you the perfect date that I forgot to check the weather. Please forgive me?” He asked. “Of course Crowley.” You replied sweetly. 

 

You cupped his cheek so he would look at you when you realized the moment was happening. You two were leaning into kiss each other when suddenly a very big wet leaf slapped Crowley in the face and stayed there. You ended up busting out laughing and you kissed him, even though he had a giant wet leaf stuck to his face. “This has got to be the most embarrassing moment.” He muttered but you just laughed in response. 

 

You both say and talked with each other until the rain finally cleared. Both of you ran back to your house in fear of the rain starting again. You both stood outside the candy shop your family owned when he give you a quick little peck on the lips then left running to head back to his apartment. With a sigh and a smile you headed inside waiting for your parents to bombard you with questions about your guy's first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Please comment if you have any request.


End file.
